64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the Boomerangball Game
Janet won't let Joey play his favourite game for a while after falling out with Julie. Carrie is very intelligent with Joey to prove Janet and Julie for being wrong. Summary Main Zoo Lucy brings her ball to the animals. They think the ball is a football, basketball, soccer ball, or golf ball. The animals began using it to think what type of ball it is. Lucy explained that any sport can be played with just one ball. Wally appears next to Lucy. He tells her a story which no one has ever heard of. Story Joey and his friends are playing a mixture between a ball and a boomerang. Janet and Julie began arguing about their sons playing the game in a combination between two objects. Joey began asking his mum if he could play the game tomorrow. She said that there will be no more games for a while. There were no games for a while. Joey began asking Carrie the combination which Janet won't let him play. Joey has wished if he could play the combination again. He began asking Carrie about Jimmy not playing the game for weeks. Carrie arrived at Jimmy, delivering a special message from Joey. Jimmy decided to write a note to his mum about playing the combination. It was getting hot and windy, which ruined some of the flowers. Carrie arrived towards Janet, delivering a note to her. Janet gets angered with Joey that it is he who delivered the crooked flower and notes. It was Carrie, who delivered them instead. Joey decided to paint a picture for Julie. Carrie began delivering the gifts to Julie. However, the rain has ruined the painting. Julie also accused Jimmy that it is he who made the mess. It was Carrie who delivered them. Jimmy decided to plant leaves for snack. Julie started picking the leaves for Jimmy. Julie thought it was Joey's mother saying about the leaves. It was Carrie pretending to be the mother of Joey. Carrie continued pretending to be Jimmy's mother towards Janet. That night, Janet began thinking of Joey after listening to Carrie pretending to be Jimmy's mother. Joey woke up very early the next day. He say his mother is packing a picnic for the ball game. Joey and Jimmy were the best players in the ball game. Jimmy used a boomerang (used as a baseball bat) to hit the ball and the mothers are friends again. Moral Ending Lucy began telling the animals to tell her friends at school to play the game that was from the story. It is now time for bed. Gallery Ep 85 2.jpg Ep 85 3.jpg Ep 85 4.jpg Ep 85 5.jpg Ep 85 6.jpg Ep 85 7.jpg Ep 85 8.jpg Ep 85 9.jpg Ep 85 10.jpg Ep 85 11.jpg Ep 85 12.jpg Ep 85 13.jpg Ep 85 14.jpg Ep 85 15.jpg Ep 85 16.jpg Ep 85 17.jpg Ep 85 18.jpg Ep 85 19.jpg Ep 85 20.jpg Ep 85 21.jpg Ep 85 22.jpg Ep 85 23.jpg Ep 85 24.jpg Ep 85 25.jpg Ep 85 26.jpg Ep 85 27.jpg Ep 85 28.jpg Ep 85 29.jpg Ep 85 30.jpg Ep 85 31.jpg Ep 85 32.jpg Ep 85 33.jpg Ep 85 34.jpg Ep 85 35.jpg Ep 85 36.jpg Ep 85 37.jpg Ep 85 38.jpg Ep 85 39.jpg Ep 85 40.jpg Ep 85 41.jpg Ep 85 42.jpg Ep 85 43.jpg Ep 85 44.jpg Ep 85 45.jpg Ep 85 46.jpg Ep 85 47.jpg Ep 85 48.jpg Ep 85 49.jpg Ep 85 50.jpg Ep 85 51.jpg Ep 85 52.jpg Ep 85 53.jpg Ep 85 54.jpg Ep 85 55.jpg Ep 85 56.jpg Ep 85 57.jpg Ep 85 58.jpg Ep 85 59.jpg Ep 85 60.jpg Ep 85 61.jpg Ep 85 62.jpg Ep 85 63.jpg Ep 85 64.jpg Ep 85 65.jpg Ep 85 66.jpg Ep 85 67.jpg Ep 85 68.jpg Ep 85 69.jpg Ep 85 70.jpg Ep 85 71.jpg Ep 85 72.jpg Ep 85 73.jpg Ep 85 74.jpg Ep 85 75.jpg Ep 85 76.jpg Ep 85 77.jpg Ep 85 78.jpg Ep 85 79.jpg Ep 85 80.jpg Ep 85 81.jpg Ep 85 82.jpg Ep 85 83.jpg Ep 85 84.jpg Ep 85 85.jpg Ep 85 86.jpg Ep 85 87.jpg Ep 85 88.jpg Ep 85 89.jpg Ep 85 90.jpg Ep 85 91.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes